


Voyeur

by Aviss



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kakashi is weirder than ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> for the Bingo Round at the kakairu_fest in LJ

**Voyeur**

They were all over each other the moment the door to Iruka's house closed. Iruka ripped off his mask, fastening his lips hungrily to Kakashi's mouth and trying to devour him, to take the breath straight from his lungs and make it his.

Kakashi wasn't exactly complaining, he had been away for two weeks in a hellish mission and wanted nothing more than to get intimately reacquainted with every inch of Iruka's body, inside and out. Their clothes were littering the floor all the way to the bedroom in less than a minute, Iruka slamming him against the wall and dropping to his knees.

Kakashi moaned the moment Iruka's lips closed around his cock, his eyes sliding shut at the barrage of sensation. He wanted to tell Iruka how many times he had gone to sleep hard and uncomfortable during those two weeks just thinking about that mouth, wanted to grab Iruka's hair and hold his head _just so_, at that perfect angle for thrusting inside with abandon, wanted to come and then spread himself on the bed for Iruka to fuck him.

"God Iruka, I--" he opened his eyes and then stiffened, his face a mask of incredulity. "Iruka, what the hell is _he_ doing on your bed?" Kakashi asked, his voice strained and too loud in the room.

Iruka stopped what he was doing, looking up at Kakashi with a frown. He followed his gaze and a spot of colour that had nothing to do with their activities rose to his cheeks.

"Ummm--"

There, on Iruka's bed was Kuma-chan. There were other things strewn on top of the unmade bed, but Kakashi had only eyes for Kuma-chan.

"Iruka?" He asked again, all his previous desperation gone at the sight of his beloved Kuma-chan.

"You were gone two weeks," Iruka said, the embarrassment in his voice almost palpable. "And I've got used to sleeping with you. It reminded me of you. Now, can we continue?"

Iruka leaned forward, intent on carrying on with what he was doing but Kakashi sidestepped him and approached the bed. Iruka turned to look at him with a scowl.

"Kakashi!"

"It's Kuma-chan! I've had him since I was a kid!" Kakashi said, as if that was enough explanation. Iruka rolled his eyes.

"Kakashi, is just a stuffed animal. I didn't know you'd freak out just because I borrowed from your house." He stood up, his naked body and unmistakable arousal making Kakashi forget for a moment they weren't alone in the room. He took a step towards Iruka and then glanced at the bed again and stopped.

"He's looking. I can't scar his innocent mind like this."

Iruka stared at him with the most incredulous expression on his face and then burst out laughing, his entire body shaking with it. Kakashi grinned, he knew he was being ridiculous and couldn't blame Iruka for laughing.

"You're insane, Kakashi," Iruka said, approaching the bed and taking Kuma-chan from it. He left the room and deposited the toy in the living room, closing the door firmly behind him. "Better?"

Kakashi laughed. "Much."

"The biggest pervert in Konoha can't do anything in front of a stuffed bear, unbelievable." Iruka shook his head fondly, coming up to Kakashi and taking his head between his hands. "You're weird. I don't know why I love you."

Kakashi closed the distance, breathing the answer against Iruka's lips. "Neither do I. But you do."

"Yes, I do. Now, where were we?"

…


End file.
